Finding Tod
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo". Cast: * Marlin - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Nemo - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Dory - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Gill - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Bloat - Pumbaa (The Lion King) and King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Peach - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) * Gurgle - Iago (Aladdin) and Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Bubbles - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) * Deb - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Flo - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jacques - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Nigel - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * School of Moonfish - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Crush - Great Prince (Bambi) * Squirt - Bambi (Bambi) * Mr. Ray - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Bruce - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Anchor - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Chum - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Scrat (Ice Age) * Anglerfish - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Seagulls - Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) * Whale - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Jerald the Pelican - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) and Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) * Tad - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Pearl - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Rita (Hugo the Movie Star) * Sheldon - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Clayton (Tarzan) * Barbara - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Darla Sherman - Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Coral - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) * Fish Parents - Mufasa (The Lion King), Rabbit (Winnie the 'Pooh) and Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Fish roaming the neighborhood - Various 'Madagascar Escape 2 Africa" animals * Guppies - Wolf Cubs (Jungle Cubs) * Mother Fish - Leah (Jungle Cubs) * Mr. Johanson - El Toro (Timon & Pumbaa) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Dumbo * Other Fish Students - Young Baloo, Young Louie, Young Hathi, Young Winifred, Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs) * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Yo'ung Kaa and Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Rescue Aid Society Delegates (The Rescuers)‬ * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs)‬ * One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Crane and Zeng (Kung Fu Panda) * Patient #1 - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)‬ * Squishy - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo)‬ * Jellyfish Forest - Bubbles/Pink Elephants (Dumbo)‬ * Sea Turtles - Various Deer (Bambi)‬ * Sea Turtle Babies - Young Faline (Bambi), Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri, Faline's 2''' '''Children (Bambi) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)‬ * Three fish listening to turtle - Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)‬ * Minnow - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)‬ * Big Fish - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)‬ * Lobsters - Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs‬ (Spongebob Squarepants) * Swordfishes - Sid and Diego (Ice Age)‬ and Nutsy and Trigger (Robin Hood) * Dolphins - Cooler and Howler (Pound Puppies)‬ * Bird Group #1 - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog)‬ * Birds on Lighthouse - Vultures (Ice Age: The Meltdown)‬ * Bird Group #2 - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros)‬ * Pelican #1 - Owl (Pooh) * Patient #2 - LeFou (Beauty & The Beast)‬ * Krill swimming away - Various "American Tail" mice‬ * Davey Reynolds - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)‬ * Pelican #2 - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Other Pelicans - Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico The Penguins (Madagascar‬) * Boy in waiting room - Wart (The Sword in the Stone)‬ * Crabs - Banzai (The Lion King) and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)‬ * Fish group who get caught in a net - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Neils and Merkus (The Legend of Tarzan)